Dekaranger vs SPD
by anyabar1987
Summary: what would happen if the rangers from Dekaranger found themselves in the SPD universe with the SPD rangers? Please review i really want to know what you think, If you like it I will continue writtign chapters for this
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Power rangers or Dekaranger. SPD is owned by Disney and Dekaranger is owned by Toei (sp?)

Don't shoot me this will have the power rangers in it I am just using the first chapter to introduce you to the cast of Dekaranger

Dekaranger vs. SPD

Alright here is the deal I have been watching a lot of Dekaranger and I thought I might write a little crossover with SPD as an experiment of how different the two series are. Now I admit I have watched almost all of Dekaranger and most of SPD and that I have become a fan of most of the Dekaranger characters but this will still go under power rangers because they are going to be in the SPD realm.

Counterparts

Anubis Krueger vs. Doggie Krueger

Kat Manx vs. Swan

Boom vs. no one (because Swan works alone)

Jack vs. Ban

Sky vs. Hoji

Bridge vs. Sen-chan

Z vs. Jasmine

Syd vs. Umaeko

Sam (Omega) vs. Tetsu (I like Tetsu way better then Sam, he is better developed character and boy is he cute)

Japan alternate universe

2004

Six figures crept along a dark road, it was late but no sleep was going to come to the six anytime soon, not unless they caught this alienizer. This was a high priority case because already a whole neighborhood had disappeared. As a precaution the six were outfitted in their dekasuits with five of them having turned the SWAT switch on giving them an advantage over their sixth partner with his special ops training, he was Tokkyou, the elite of elite and wore a gold badge to prove it despite being the youngest.

Reports told them that they were after a Corpiono Seijan. They were a very powerful race with various special abilities. If this one worked for agent Abrera, its power could not be a good one. The original theory had been that it could be like Jingi an eraser but that was shot down when objects as tall as a man that were in range of the victims did not disappear as well.

They were beginning to think they were following a false lead when there was a scream to the left behind a building. Heading down an ally they found nothing, no attacker or victim. After searching around the small space they were about to leave when the one clad in the yellow suit noticed a piece of cloth on the ground. Walking to the cloth she knelt down and deactivated her suit leaving the image of a pretty Japanese girl probably no older then her early twenties at the oldest. As she knelt she took off a glove from one of her hands and placed it on the cloth. Closing her eyes she concentrated and after a moment she opened them falling back a bit. "The alienizer he was here, he got anther victim," She replied quietly. Something beeped from her side and she pulled out her deka-license, "Boss?"

"What did you find Jasmine?" the voice asked

"I believe the most recent victim put up a fight before succumbing to the attack. It was definitely the guy we were looking for however this is the first time we have found anything that belonged to the victim at the scene of the crime; I saw it in my vision." She explained while receiving astonished looks from her team who had also dematerialized their suits. They did this every time despite how often she used her ESP powers.

"Hold tight there Swan and I will be with you momentarily, our alienizer seems to have gotten more ruthless and swan has something for you but she cannot transmit or launch it." The voice replied through all the license's and the five with them acknowledged before putting them back in the clip on their belts, Tetsu's being connected to his wrist he just dropped it to his side.

It was dark in the ally and Tetsu was the only one that could be seen clearly being dressed in his white uniform and the others in their dark ones. The only thing you could see on the others was their color on their chest.

Ban wore the red one and as per usual he was pacing and appeared to be plotting something. The one in Blue was Hoji and he was being his normal self as well. Sen the one in green had sometime during the lapsed time turned a handstand was now in his thinking pose. Jasmine the one in yellow was still kneeling by the evidence. While the one in pink who was Umaeko sat on a crate and sighed, talking about how she felt dirty and hoped they were done soon so she could go take a bath at the deka-base.

All six of them jumped up from their relaxed positions when they heard two sets of footsteps falling on the ground behind them. Turning around they found Krueger in his deka-suit with Swan just behind them "I brought you these," she handed them each a pair of sunglasses, "They give you each the same abilities to see as your SWAT mode gives you without having to activate your suits, Tetsu this may help you out a bit more. Sorry I didn't give them to you earlier, but I was still waiting on them to finish." The woman with white feathers growing off her ears replied.

As she finished there was a crack and they all turned to see that where Umaeko had been sitting just moments earlier was now standing agent Abrera. "Ah special Police how touching, now I would like you to meet my newest partner." He waved his arm to the side to reveal now standing in the shadows a fearsome looking figure. "How would you like to try out his powers first hand?" the bat like creature asked."

Before any of them could respond a wave of light washed over the eight of them causing them all to disappear.


	2. They're us but not us

New Tech City

2025

When they reappeared the eight of them were standing in a place very similar to the ally where they had been however they could tell it was different partially because it was broad daylight. Agent Abrera wasn't anywhere in sight however the Corpiono Seijan was standing in about the same place. "Ha-ha-ha, welcome to my favorite little alternate reality," he laughed then looking around, "at least I think it is my favorite sometimes I get a little mixed up," he finished while rubbing his head.

They all stepped forward to try to apprehend and then delete him however the alienizer skipped off telling them they would have to catch him if they could. "Boss what do we do now?" Umaeko said looking up to chief Krueger.

Sen flipped over against the wall once more and when he came back down, "We should go see where here is and find that alienizer before he causes too much damage." They all agreed and cautiously walked out of the ally to find themselves on street that was much different then the street they had walked off of just shortly before the encounter. They didn't have to go far before they saw six figures in suits identical to their deka-suits fighting the alienizer; they obviously had no data on him here because he was bashing the heck out of them.

"What? How do they have the same exact deka suits that we have?" Ban said gaping his big mouth open." The one in the pink got thrown over to where they were standing and her suit dematerialized leaving a girl taller then Umaeko with long blond hair. She looked pretty banged but to their surprise she stood up again and pulled something from her belt before screaming fist of Stone and ran into the fight again. She threw some punches while receiving more before ducking behind her blue partner.

The alienizer was screaming at them, "How the heck did you get access to your Deka-suits here in this reality Special police?"

The one in red stepped forward, "I don't know what a deka-suit is but if you work for Grumm you will be contained and sent to prison for sure for your crimes."

Stepping fully into the open they stood in a line facing the side of the fight. "We don't have access to them; if we did you would know it and be very sorry." Ban screamed, "But you still should be frightened because we fight with justice regardless of the conditions."

Everyone including the Corpiono Seijan looked at them, "Two sets of special police! I'm out of here," and he promptly ran away.

The six who had been morphed walked over and stood in front of their doubles while powering down. Jack pointed at them, "Who do you posers think you are; we almost had him. Also if you are going to pose as SPD officers don't you think you could have made your uniforms a bit more realistic? The uniform designs are no big secret; costume shops make darn good imitations for costume parties." Jack demanded crossing his arms.

Ban of course fell into arguing with Jack, "What do you mean imitations, if anyone is wearing imitations it is you guys."

Hoji and Sky broke in to interrupt a fight that looked like it had the potential to form, "Cut it out Ban, if we are going to be stuck here we don't want to get on their bad side," Hoji said pushing Ban away from Jack, while sky did the same thing with Jack

Jasmine and Tetsu looked at their chief, "what are we to do Boss?"

Just as Hoji and Sky were about to lose their grip in separating Ban and Jack a white Jeep pulled up. Out stepped a blue scaly being that vaguely looked like a dog. The six that had been fighting the alienizer turned and saluted. Jack seemed to forget about Ban for a bit during this time while the new comer addressed that team, "Cadet's, what was all that for, by not keeping your eye focused on the enemy and on this distraction you let a criminal get away."

"Yes sir," the team saluted again. Then relaxed as Sky stepped forward and addressed the dog, "Commander Krueger, sir," his words shocked the deka-rangers watching, "with all due respect it wasn't our fault, they came in and distracted the criminal causing him to freak out and after an exchange of words and terms that were unfamiliar to us he ran off."

When Commander Krueger looked in their direction Hoji lost control of his hold on Ban, "Just as I thought you are all imposters if you don't know any of the terms common to working as a special police; why do you call him a criminal he is an alienizer and I want to bet you don't have any data on him?"

Before anyone could say anything Syd looked at him, "Is it possible to have a mouth bigger then yours because you have a big mouth for someone with your head size." Ban stepped back and gave her a weird look.

Sky looked at Syd, "That was just harsh Syd and there was no call for that," Sky said keeping his cool before turning to the deka-rangers, "You are partially right, we only have a limited file on him, we don't have a name or species we just have notifications that someone of his description appears every now and then causes some havoc before disappearing again."

While the two teams were starting to work things out and come to a common ground the two Krueger's stepped a side to try and find out more about the other team. "Who are you and what rights do you have calling yourself Krueger?" both echoed at the same time.

The scaly commander Krueger went first, "My name is Commander Anubis Crueger and I am the commander of Earth Delta base, I became so after my planet of Sirius and all my people were destroyed at the hands of the Troobian Empire."

"Humph," the fury Krueger replied, "I am Chief Doggy Krueger, form the planet Anubis and I am the Chief of Special Police Deka-ranger's Earth Branch." He explained. "We are more different then we are similar despite being alternate reality doubles, we have to try and see our teams get along and see that the only thing in common is that they have similar powers."

"We can go back to the delta base and work form there but I have some ideas to get them to get along to such time you can be returned to your reality." Commander Crueger responded

Chief Krueger nodded, "I agree, my team could use some rest but the top priority right now is to bring in that alienizer to get him to return us to our own place before we can consider deleting him."

Commander Crueger looked at him, "Delete? Here we contain and send to prison. What does delete actually do?"

"Deleting destroys them, it is not the most pleasant method but the alienizers that my team faces have usually done crimes that would have them in jail longer then they would be in jail for." Chief Krueger explained

"True, true, however containing does not take space in jails, when a criminal is contained they are shrunk down to less then six inches tall and placed inside a data card where they remain till their time is served, unless of course they are removed for purposes for the courts sake." Commander Crueger counter stated then laughed a bit, "here we are the heads of our branches and we are getting into an argument like our teams are. I am having another jeep sent down so we can all have transportation to the base. Why don't we sort them up for the ride?"

Kat pulled up in the second yellow jeep and stepped out before throwing the set of keys at Syd, "Kat I get to drive this jeep? Z usually gets to drive."

Sam saluted the commanders, "I'll see you at the base," he said before vanishing much to the Deka's awe.

Syd and Z took their places at their jeeps before Chief Krueger assigned rides to his team. "Jasmine, Ban and Hoji will ride with Cadet Delgado; Umaeko, Sen-chan and Tetsu will ride with Cadet Drew," he replied reading off their badges as he walked past them with Commander Crueger towards the white jeep Swan and Kat joined them and climbed into the back seats. They took off while the cadets and the Deka's tried to work out seating arrangements. When they got back to the parking garage the commander and the chief waited for them to finally get in fifteen minutes after them; while Swan and Kat hit it off by Kat taking Swan to see her lab.

Sky rode in first as per usual having led there party back to the base on his motorcycle. "Commander, why did you just leave us out there you knew we didn't get along… with them" Sky protested as Syd's jeep pulled in followed closely by Z's jeep. As the six Deka's and three cadets came over to stand by the commander and chief Sam appeared from his glowing ball which had gone unnoticed by the Deka's till this point. His appearance was shortly followed by Jack and Bridge running in from another bay where their bikes were left.

Chief Krueger announced the decision that he and Commander Crueger had come up with while waiting, "As a way for you each to learn about each other and accomplish our goal of returning home each of you will partner up with your counterpart and work together to track down the Corpiono Seijan whose name is not fully known."

The cadets and Dekas groaned as they walked next to their counterpart and Jack and Ban looked like they were going to go at it again however one glare from the two Cruegers and they seemed to at least pretend to tolerate each other.

A com activated and Kat's voice rang out, "Before you send them out, could you have them all stay around for about an hour or so, Swan and I are working on a modification that would allow her team to use the powers alongside our cadets but their SP licenses would need to be reset to work alongside our morphers."

Both the commander and the chief looked at each other and nodded. Commander Crueger answered, "Very well Kat, just try to get it done as fast as possible we don't know what kind of time window we are working on here." He then turned to the now paired off Cadets and Dekas, "As for you twelve, you will spend the next hour here on base learning about each other so that you may work as a team, and please make sure there will be no death attempts on any of your parts; just get along, it will be easier on everyone if you can just get along.

LLL

AN: Do you think I am a push over? All I am asking is to be reviewed could someone at least give me the curtosy of doing that, i think i have been mroe thrn polite but I look at my stats and i see how many times my stories have been viewed compared to how many reviews, i wonder about this place, I have heard that people here are supposed to be better at reviewing and telling people what they think of stories but you know what I feel that you guys are just as bad as over on fictionpress where I have a story which has hardly been looked at by anyone much less reviewed and I begin to wonder SHOULD I take my stories else where, where they will be better appreciated?

I am not asking much just review I would like to know what you have to say about my stories, I am appreciative of the three of you who have been reviewing my stories and you have my sincerest thanks and gratitude please can some of you other readers just read my stories and leave even I love or I hate it for a review see I am not askiong much how long doess ti take you to type three little words in the little box tht appears when you press that little button down there that says leave a review. you can even leave a review that says I am being totally rude and out of line I don't care if it gets you to review my stories I don't care

Ok done with my rant.


	3. Pairing off and getting to know

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story which is odd becasue most of my stories have at least one original character

AN: I have decided that the story will have a Sky Syd pairing however it will only be briefly mentioned, the same with each of the pairings. they will be mentioned but there will be no hanging all over the girl/boyfirend it will be professional and just used as a way to compare some of the diffrences because they have a diffrent pairing in teh sentai series. Umaeko in the series has been portrayed as havign a sort of relationship wiht Sen-chan which would make the couple pink and green. different from SPD.

SPD Base

Ranger room

"I can't believe Commander Crueger is making us get to know those posers," Jack said pacing the room with the rest of his team around him, the Dekas were currently in a similar group on the other side of the room and they could here everything the other team was saying as well as the other team could here them, they were not being secretive in the least exposing their true feelings, "I can't believe the commander expects us to work with them, we could find that criminal on our own and if I wasn't afraid of Crueger's wrath I would lead you out right now to go find him.

Just as he was ranting some more Jasmine walked over, "I think we should as much as we don't want to do what our superiors want us to do and just get along, we don't have to like it but maybe we should follow orders for once here, I think we have a lot we can learn form each other if we just give it a shot."

Bridge nodded agreeing with her after noticing for the first time that she wore gloves "Uhh, Jasmine?" he asked stepping away from his team as she turned to go back to her group.

She turned and looked at him, "your Bridge right?"

"Yes I am; I wanted to ask you about your gloves, I just noticed that you wear them." Bridge asked scratching the back of his head

"Yes I wear them because I am an Esper, If I don't I am always reading peoples thoughts, I still do if they touch my face but it for some reason isn't as strong as it is with my hands, it might be because I can sense through mediums and my hands are always touching objects that others do." She exclaimed quietly while fidgeting with her hands.

"You're a psychic?" Bridge exclaimed brightly raising his hands, "So am I, I can't here peoples thoughts but I can read emotions and Aura's. I can though I found out the hard way pick up thoughts and plans in a dream form, I once had a dream that we were going to get pulverized by several robots in one day, actually not too long ago actually."

"Really, at least I know someone here understands what it is like to have to wear gloves." Jasmine smiled moving away from Bridge and back to her team. Bridge walked back into his group

"So Jasmine what did you just talk about to their green cadet?" Hoji asked eyeing Bridge

"Not much just the fact that he is also an Esper or as he calls himself a psychic and that like me he wears gloves. I think if we give it a try we can all find things that we can relate to each other even if we seem on the outside to have nothing in common with each other. Why don't we take the first step and at least try." Jasmine suggested

Ban crossed his arms and looked in Jacks direction to find that Jack was also staring in his direction. "Why does my counterpart have to so arrogant?"

Jasmine sighed and she made the first move alone seeing as her team was still being stubborn. She walked back over to the group, "Z, right? I am Jasmine and I was wondering if we could just try to do what our chief suggested and get along?"

"I was just thinking that very thing! The guys are being stupid with their pride and do not want to admit that there could be someone similar to them out there." Z replied and after agreeing on a few more things separated from her group to talk one on one with Jasmine.

Bridge watched them go and turned towards the rest, "If Z can do it with Jasmine then I am going to try with my double." He told the rest and walked over to the Deka-rangers, "your Sen-chan right?"

"Yes?" Sen replied to Bridges question with a questioning yes.

"Well, I was wondering whether we could get on with what our Commander would want us to accomplish, I mean shouldn't we indeed get over our differences and try to work together?" Nodding Sen-chan looked at the rest of his team and muttered a sorry and walked away with Bridge.

The remaining four Deka's looked the three visible SPD cadets when Sam ran into the room and stood with his team. When Ban decided to pick a fight with him instead of Jack, "Hey you, how come you never leave the suit, you think you're too go for us to show your identity?

Sam crossed his arms, "No and I don't think I could explain it to you, I don't think you have the intelligence level of understanding my condition."

Tetsu looked at his group and step forward, "Well if we get on with this thing we are supposed to do will you tell me?" Sam nodded at Tetsu and they walked out of the view of the others.

DDDD

From the headquarters of the base Chief Krueger and Commander Crueger watched them on the screen, "They are slowly coming together." Chief Krueger said looking at his counterpart.

"Yes they are, I can only hope that it lasts as long as it needs to, and that I feel is till we can successfully get you home to your own reality." Commander Crueger answered with a nod.

SSSS

It took time but finally they all came to their senses and we now standing or sitting somewhere around the room with their counterparts. Tetsu and Sam were standing in a corner where only Tetsu was visible to the rest of the room. Jasmine and Z were sitting on a couch by the windows. Sen-chan and Bridge sitting at a table near the food processor and Umaeko sat on the couch with Sydney who was talking and hugging a pillow with a dreamy look on her face.

The two groups that didn't seem as comfortable with each other were Hoji and Sky and Ban and Jack both seemed a little on edge with each other. All Sky and Hoji seemed to be doing were standing there staring at each other and not really making any progress. Jack and Ban were worse they were standing alone back to back every now and grunting at one another trying to prove something but no one was quite sure what it was they were trying to prove.


	4. talking part 1

**AN: I know it took me a really long time to get this up but I have been working slowly. its even harder now becasue I don't have access to any dekaranger so if anyone has anyplaces I can go that isn't bittorrent. **

**GinaStar:** it is excellent, if you havne't since i last updated this story i still highly reccomend it

**Yellow Power: **Yes in Deka Jasmine is the only one with power. the romance will only be mentioned in this chapter by Syd and possibly next by Sky.

**M.L. Shards: **yes I thought so as well when I was writting this. I was like hmm how would the reds act? they would both have pride issues about their being another one of them and they wouldn't want to comprimise.

* * *

Dekaranger vs. SPD

Tetsu and Sam

"You're what?" Tetsu said opening his mouth in astonishment

"I said, I am from the future and I do not have a human form, it is crystallized. When I demorph I become basically a ball of light." Sam replied, "Now what about you?"

Tetsu rubbed the back of his head, "I am a Tokkyou, that is the reason my uniform is different from the rest. Despite that fact I am the youngest on the team, I was taken in by the special Police when an alienizer killed my parents when I was three. I have trained hard to get where I am and up till a few months ago I had not been back on Earth."

"May inquire into your parent's killer if you know anything about him? It may be something of a help if we can find any similarities between us." Sam inquired

"His name was Jeaneio and he had the ability to trap people in a mirror dimension." Tetsu said looking to the ground, "I arrested him once and then recently I had to go back and get information from him and he tricked me in the process allowing him to escape he has sense been deleted."

Sam gasped, "I know of a criminal similar to what you are talking about, here he was called Merloc but he did the same thing of trapping people in a mirror dimension." He then looked I Sky's direction to make sure he couldn't hear. "Don't tell Sky that you know or that I told you but Merloc killed Sky's father when he was about eight. Sky's father was the first SPD red ranger and Sky still holds tight to his helmet which is all that remains of him."

"How did you come to be in SPD?" Tetsu asked once ha overcame his shock of the previous information.

"I was abandoned on the streets when I was a boy; actually it wasn't that long ago, only a couple of months ago that Z brought my younger self off of the streets to live here at SPD. I was an outcast because of my ability to teleport things away form other people."

"Really wow, Jasmine was telling me once about a boy she rescued with similar powers, he wants to join the special police when he is older." Tetsu replied

Umaeko and Syd

"So who do you love? And don't tell me that you don't have anyone because every pink ranger has to have someone it's pretty much the unwritten rule." Syd gushed hugging her pillow. "Me personally I have sky, well we are still unofficial but I have a huge crush for him."

"I guess you could say Sen-Chan and I are together even though we haven't really done anything together on our off time but he is always there for me and doesn't like to see me hurt." Umaeko smiled. She was really liking this pink ranger, she could talk fashion sense with Syd something Jasmine never was really into.

Syd looked around, "Do we have to stay here, I would love to show you some of my fabulous outfits, and maybe while we are waiting for the guys to come around we can give ourselves manicures. Trust me if I know Jack we will have time."

Umaeko nodded in agreement and stood up with Sydney to follow her back to her room. It would feel good to feel a bit cleaner; she after all hadn't been able to take a bath since what appeared to be here the morning before. This had to be the longest she had gone without a bath.

Sen-Chan and Bridge

"So I understand you can read auras?" Sen Asked Bridge.

"Yes, I can, I also like to eat buttered toast and stand on my head to think. Jack and Sky don't really understand but I find it really helpful to think while standing upside down." Bridge rambled on wiggling his fingers when he said buttered toast.

"What was that with the fingers when you said buttered toast?" Sen asked

"Oh well I'm not really sure I always seem to do it when I say buttered toast," Bridge smiled "It gets on Syd's nerves though, she thinks all I eat is buttered toast." He did the finger motions to follow up with his words.

"Alright, well I guess I can relate with the standing on your head, it is a really efficient way to think." Sen said agreeing with Bridge

"Really you stand on your head to think?" I thought I was the only one who did that, all my life people made fun of me for my gloves and my preference for standing on my head to think." Bridge leaned over the table eagerly before reaching for the food processor and ordering a plate of buttered toast. "At one time I wondered if in school I could turn my desk upside down so I could think but all my teachers always said no." he offered the plate to Sen

Sen looked at the plate and politely told Bridge that he didn't want it. So Bridge shrugged and ate it before exclaiming that the butter was amazing.

* * *


End file.
